Jalousie Maladive
by malmlizzington
Summary: Une enquête, une mission sous couverture, de la jalousie, du Lizzington :D
1. Chapitre 1

Histoire écrite avec amour lol par Magalilizzington et marie8413 du Lizzington comme d'habitude :D

Lizzie devait retrouver Red dans un magasin d'antiquité datant des années 40.

Quand elle passa la porte d'entrée, elle retrouva Red avec une femme de petite taille, entrain de parler de céramique en forme de coq. Elle fit donc remarquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge, ce qui fut pour effet de faire retourner Red qui lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

**_ Ah Lizzie ! Je vous attendais. Avez-vous vu ce magnifique coq ?**

Red le regarda sérieusement avant de laisser tomber. **Red !**

Red reposa le coq puis s'avança vers Lizzie et finit par prendre son bras, et ils passèrent par une petite porte et tombèrent, dans une magnifique petite cour intérieure. Red passa délicatement sa main dans son dos pour la ramener vers le banc.

**_ Mario Magalo, un petit mafieux italien. Il a décidé de se mettre dans le trafic de petites pilules bleus. Son endroit préféré, c'est le night club "cherry" sur la 128ème, il peut ainsi écouler son stock rapidement.**

**_ Bien, j'imagine que nous irons sous couverture.**

**_Pas cette fois Lizzie, je dois me rendre à l'étranger pour régler un petit problème. Je serai de retour dans 6 jours environ, mais vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi et puis je vous appellerai tous les jours.**

**_ Red, ou allez-vous ?**

**_ Je vous ramènerai du fromage, promis.** Il se releva et tendit la main à Lizzie pour l'aider. Cependant, il ne lui lâcha pas la main de suite et en profita pour la caresser légèrement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait plus rien faire, ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux. Lizzie faisait des petits aller retour de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Reddington finit par se pincer les lèvres. Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front pour la recaler derrière l'oreille.

**_ Faite attention.** Murmura t'il.

**_ Vous aussi Red, et n'oubliez pas mon fromage.** Murmura t'elle aussi.

Il lui sourit. Il finit par se rapprocher encore plus, mettant sa main sur sa joue, il l'a trouvé si belle à cet instant précis, il l'aimait tellement. Liz, quant a elle, ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais depuis quelque temps quand elle voyait Reddington, son cœur battait différemment en faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait mis sur le compte de l'énervement mais plus maintenant, non, elle était séduite par lui, par sa voix, son odeur, son charme, mais une partie d'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'utilise que comme un pion et une fois fini, il s'en serait débarrassé. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne voulait que l'embrasser et se retrouver dans ses bras. Ils étaient si proches, qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine de whisky mélangé aux cigares.

Quand Dembe fit éruption dans la cour.

**_ Raymond, nous devons y aller.**

Liz alla au "bureau de poste" pour donner toutes les infos que Red lui avait fournies.

Liz se dirigea vers le bureau d'Harold Cooper.

**_ Monsieur.**

**_ Oui agent Keen.**

**_ J'ai un nouveau Blacklisteur**

**_ Très bien ! Allez rejoindre les autres en bas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

**_ Bien monsieur.** Lizzie avait l'impression que Cooper cachait quelque chose. Avec l'expérience de Tom, elle commençait à reconnaître le comportement anormal d'une personne. Et la, Cooper semblé perturbé.

Cinq, bonnes, minutes plus tard, Cooper rejoignait toute l'équipe.

_ **Bien ! Dites moi tout !**

**_ Mario Magalo, petit mafieux italien, pour reprendre les termes de Reddington, s'est mit en tête de faire le trafic d'une petite pilule bleue. Tout le monde voit, bien sûr de laquelle je veux parler !?** Expliqua Liz.

**_ Heu oui agent Keen continuez.** Dit Cooper.

**_ D'après Reddington, il devrait commettre ses méfaits ce soir, dans un night club Le Cherry sur la 128ème.**

**_ Très bien, envoyez une unité d'élite à cette adresse, qu'ils se préparent à intervenir. Agent Ressler, agent Keen, allez arrêter ce type.**

**_ Oui monsieur** disaient ils ensemble Liz et Ressler.

Le Cherry était un assez grand night club, il y avait 2 gars assez costaud à l'entrée. Pour ne pas que Mario Magalo s'enfuit, ils avaient dû positionner un camion en face, qui surveillait l'intérieur du night club, après qu'Aram est put pirater les cameras. Liz, Samar et Ressler étaient rentrés en civil dans le night club, les filles sur la piste de danse a essayés de remarquer Mario et Ressler au bar. Soudain, Liz remarqua un carré VIP, assez éloigné et pourtant du monde en sortaient. Après avoir donné un signal à Samar et Ressler, elle se dirigea tout en dansant vers la zone VIP. Après 30 mètres, elle fut stoppée par 2 gardes du corps, cependant, elle usa de ses charmes pour se faire remarquer de Mario, chose qui marcha de suite. Ressler voyait toute la scène et n'en resta pas de marbre.

**_ Bonsoir, mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu avais de quoi faire la fête ?** Dit elle d'un ton enjouée.

**_ Mmmmh ça dépend de comment tu aimes faire la fête…** Lui dit il après la voir regardée, de haut en bas et restant bloqué sur sa poitrine.

**_ J'aime avoir le cœur qui bat à fond, et ne me souvenir de rien le lendemain.** Dit elle en murmurant et en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieure.

**_ Je vois.** Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac contenant 2 petits comprimés bleus. **Fais toi plaisir, c'est offert par la maison.**

**_ Merci. **

Puis, elle lui prit le bras et fit claquer sa tête contre la table. Samar, avec l'aide de ressler mit KO les 2 gardes et il lui lança la paire de menottes.

Pendant le trajet les menant au poste, ils découvrirent que Mario était une grande gueule.

**_ Mario Magalo est une vraie balance ! Il veut dénoncer son boss et tant pis pour lui si il aura des représailles ! Il va avoir toute la mafia italienne sur le dos !** Dit Ressler.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'on a comme infos sur son boss ? On a un nom ?** Demanda Cooper.

**_ Oui il s'appelle Alexandro Muchas et on sait qu'il fait souvent des genres de rencontres festives. Il siège en Italie, mais il vient souvent à Washington pour les affaires, d'après ce qu'a dit Magalo.**

**_ On devrait demander à Reddington, il doit savoir où et quand on lieu ses soirées.** Proposa Ressler.

**_ Non ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de Reddington cette fois-ci. Nous avons Mario Magalo qui est prêt a coopérer, en échange de quelques faveurs. Ressler allait l'interroger.** Ordonna Cooper.

**_ Bien Monsieur.**

Après 1 heure d'interrogatoire, l'agent Ressler revenait blindé d'information,

**_ Monsieur !**

**_ Oui agent Ressler ?**

**_ Magalo a tout balancé et dans les moindres détails. Je lui ai promis une protection de témoin.**

**_ C'est bien, que vous a t'il dit de plus important ?**

**_ Que lorsque nous l'avons arrêté, il était en train de faire, une sorte d'expérience. Et qu'Alexandro Muchas aller réitérer cette expérience mais cette fois ci, à plus grande échelle. En gros, il va nous faire une soirée d'invitées mixtes, qui seront au bout de la soirée complètement overdosé par des petites pilules bleues, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? donc ce sera d'abord la bleue et ensuite ils seront invités à en consommer une autre mais qui celle-ci sera mortelle ! **

**_ C'est un détraqué !** S'exclama Cooper.

**_ Mais comment allons nous, nous y prendre ?** Demanda Liz.

**_ Moi je vois très bien.** Répondit Ressler avec un sourire en coin.

**_ Développez agent Ressler.** Dit cooper.

**_ Heu hé bien, il faut qu'on soit sur sa liste d'invité.**

**_ Bonne idée ! Agent Ressler et agent Keen, vous ferez le faux couple !**

**_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule femme dans cette unité.** Liz était gênée, d'habitude, elle était sous couverture avec Reddington. Et dans le concept de l'enquête, elle aurait préféré aussi être avec Red et non pas Ressler.

**_ Vous êtes la seule habilité à aller sur le terrain agent Keen, vous n'allez, tout de même pas désobéir à un ordre !?** S'étonna Cooper.

Donald regardait Liz, et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle aurait préféré y aller avec Reddington. Ce qui lui fit un choc d'ailleurs, se voyant plus jeune que Red.

Alors que Liz rentrait chez elle pour se préparer pour le soir, son téléphone sonna, elle regarda et voyait que c'était Reddington.

**_ Lizzie ! Alors, comment avance l'enquête ?**

**_ Bien, nous l'avons arrêté hier soir. Et vous ? Etes vous bien arrivé ?**

**_ Et ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?**

**_ Rien, pour le moment, on va le réinterroger.**

**_ Lizzie, lizzie, vous osez me mentir ? Je suis déçu.**

**_ Red ! Je ne mens pas !**

Red préféra raccrocher. Liz s'en voulut de suite. Bien sûr, que Red c'était rendu compte que je mentais, il sait tout !

pris de remords, elle finit par recomposer le numéro de Reddington.

**_ Alors Lizzie, j'écoute…**

**_ Bon ok, il nous a donné le nom de son boss, Alexandro Muchas et Coop…**

**_ Il est très dangereux Lizzie, il est hors de question que vous y alliez, je suis sérieux Lizzie !**

**_ Écoutez, Cooper veut qu'on le capture, on a une mission en couv…**

Trop tard, Red venait de raccrocher pour la seconde fois, Lizzie poussa un soupir de découragement.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz était prête, dans une magnifique robe bleue échancrée a souhait. Ressler avait dit 20h30 à Liz. Il était ponctuel, 20h29 et l'interphone sonna. Liz répondit, en disant qu'elle descendait de suite, juste le temps d'enfiler un petit gilet, pour dire de recouvrir ses épaules. Ressler, s'était garé juste devant l'immeuble de Liz. Il regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée et put remarquer que sa cavalière était, très, très en beauté ce soir.

_ Bonsoir Elisabeth ! Vous êtes très en beauté !

_ Bonsoir Donald, merci, vous aussi.

_ Vous êtes prête a affronter la "bête" ? Dit il en souriant.

_ Oh oui ! J'espère que l'on ne se fera pas remarquer.

_ Laissez vous aller, ça va bien se passer.

_ Vous êtes très protecteur Donald ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? S'étonna Liz.

Ressler conduisait en direction du lieu indiqué et paraissait gêné.

_ Oh non c'est juste qu'il faut que vous soyez à l'aise pour pas que l'on ne se fasse griller.

_ Oh ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude avec Reddington.

Ressler faisait une drôle de tête en entendant cela. Il ne savait pas toujours, tout ce qui se passait lors de ces missions sous couverture et remarquait souvent que, Liz rentrée au bureau avec un sourire de décontraction qui souligné, qu'elle avait passait un bon moment.

Après 20 minutes de routes, ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée. Ressler faisait l'homme galant en allant ouvrir la portière de Liz, il voulait être à la hauteur du grand Raymond Reddington.

_ Décontracté Donald !

_ Oui Elisabeth, merci du conseil.

Ils rentrèrent et remarquaient qu'ils y avaient déjà du monde. Une ambiance feutrée, musique douce, tous les ingrédients qui pour Liz ressemblait à Reddington et surtout lui rappelé qu'elle aurait préféré être là avec lui.

Ressler prit le bras de Liz avec délicatesse, il avait quand même, un peu de mal à être à l'aise avec Liz.

_ Nos hommes sont arrivés ?

_ Oui oui ils sont postés non loin. Et ils nous entendent. Dit Ressler tout bas.

_ Ok, où est ce satané Muchas ,

_ Je ne sais pas. Allons boire un verre ?! Proposa Ressler.

_ D'accord.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bar. Ressler ne lâcha pas le bras de Liz. Et Liz commença à apprécier bizarrement.

Liz sourit.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas sur moi ? Demanda Ressler.

_ Non non, vous êtes nerveux ?

_ Un peu, je ne sais pas exactement, jusqu'où nous devons aller ce soir et je ne suis pas indiffèrent à votre charme. Le gilet de Liz glissait sur le côté qui laissé apparaître une épaule dénudée. Ressler regardait.

_ Je vous perturbe Donald ? Demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

_ Elisabeth. Donald ne répondit pas. Vous voulez boire quoi ?

_ Je vais prendre un cocktail. Un aviateur. Répondu Liz en pensant à ce cocktail que Red lui avait fait goûter et qui lui plaisait d'ailleurs.

_ Ok. Donald se retourna vers le barman et commanda un aviateur et un scotch.

Liz ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour ou elle avait goûté ce cocktail en compagnie de ce si galant et si charmant Reddington. Elle était rêveuse. Mais Ressler l'a ramené sur terre.

_ Vous en pensive Elisabeth !?

_ Oui désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Ils étaient la depuis environ 20 minutes déjà. Alexandro n'était toujours pas visible, quand une musique théâtrale avec une lumière tamisée fit son entrée.

Ressler se rapprocha, mis son bras autour d'elle, puis se pencha à son oreille Je crois qu'alexandro arrive.

Lizzie c'était légèrement crispé face au contact de ressler. Oui vous avez sans doute raison.

Alexandro était un grand homme, assez baraqué, cheveux noir, avec une petite moustache qui lui donné un air un peu bizarre. Ses yeux étaient aussi noir que son âme. Il était muni d'un costume noir en satin, avec une chemise de couleurs ivoire.

_Bonsoir mes amis! Mes hommes vont passer autour de vous pour vous distribuer le rêve en sachet. Glissez la bleue sous la langue et d'ici 10 minutes la rose. À vos rêves mes amis!

En effet, des hommes passaient avec des petits plateaux contenants des dizaines de sachets avec une pilule bleue et une pilule rose. Un homme se dressa devant Lizzie et Ressler qui en prirent un chacun. L'Homme attendait qu'ils l'ai prennent pour aller à la personne suivante. Lizzie regarda ressler mais elle le vu glisser la pastille sous la langue, elle ouvrit son sachet est fit de même, une fois partie elle le plaqua rapidement entre les dents, pour ne pas avaler la substance.

Alors qu'il avait encore son bras autour d'elle une main vint de mettre sur l'épaule de Ressler qui en sursautant avala la pilule bleue. Donald siffla t'il enlevé de suite votre main!

Ressler le regarda et doucement enleva sa main. Lizzie lui fit les yeux gros Red que faites vous ici?!Murmura t'elle pour ne pas être entendus des hommes de Alexandro.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et dit je vous avez dit de ne pas venir ici, c'est trop dangereux.

…

Lizzie n'attendit pas que Dembe ouvre la porte pour rentrer dans la voiture. Oui elle était fâchée après lui! Il avait osé faire une scène de … de jalousie devant Ressler, maintenant qu'aller croire Ressler! Aaaah elle le détestait au plus au point en ce moment. Elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Red arrivait, elle souffla un grand coup puis tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Red rentra à ce moment là dans la voiture avec Dembe.

_Lizzie, vous ai-je dis que vous étiez magnifique dans cette robe? Il faudrait la pre…

_RED! Je ne veux plus vous parler! Nous étions en mission sous couverture, vous avez failli la griller car j'y allais avec Ressler? Et pas avec vous?!

_Voyons Lizzie, absolument pas, j'étais juste inquiet. Ce petit Donald, n'est absolument pas à hauteur de vous et je p….

_Raymond! Nous sommes suivis!

Lizzie se tourna pour voir qui mais Red l'en empêcha, continu sur Broadway et ensuite tu tourneras a la prochaine quand le feu s'aura rouge.

À la prochaine, Dembe fit se que Red lui avait demandé mais la voiture se mit a accélérer.

_Ils sont toujours derrière nous.

_C'est votre faute Red, si vous n'aviez pas fait un scandale, nous ne serions pas parti ainsi et nous aurions déjà Alexandro sous les verrous.

_Lizz…. Trop tard, une voiture venait de les frapper de pleins fouets. Faisant faire par la même occasion un tonneau et fini sur le toit.

Dembe était inconscient tout comme Lizzie, elle avait une légère entaille sur le front d'où du sang coulait et tombé sur le toit de la voiture. Red quand a lui était encore sonné et dans les vapes.

Liz.. Lizzi…Lizzie? Il essaya de la toucher mais une douleur dans le bras le fit stopper net. Il recommença alors doucement pour essayer de la réveiller mais tout d'un coup un homme ouvrit violement la porte de la voiture de son coté a elle se baissa, regarda Red, sourit et décrocha la ceinture de sécurité pour la réceptionner dans les bras. Un autre homme s'abaissa du coté de Red c'était Alexandro Je te l'emprunte, tu n'y vois pas d'objection ricana t'il. Il se releva commença à s'éloigner et cria en direction de Red Promis je te l'a rendrai! Mais pas forcement dans le même état!

Red essaya de se détacher mais il retomba dans les vapes.

La nuit était bien avancée, c'était calme dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ressler attendait au chevet de Reddington, il voulait être celui qui lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle à propos de Liz.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées, Ressler s'était endormi, mais, se réveiller car il était mal installé dans ce fauteuil peu confortable. Il se demandait comment aller t'il retrouver Elisabeth. D'un coup, il voyait la main de Reddington bouger, puis la tête, puis les jambes. Il regarda son visage et voyait qu'il essayait de bouger mais qu'il avait du mal, il disait même quelques mots mais Ressler avait du mal à comprendre.

Il crut entendre un prénom,

_ ...Lizziiiiie...nooonnn...pourquoi, pourquoi faites vous çà...Lizziiiiie...je vous aime...où êtes vous...mon amour... NON !

Reddington se réveilla d'un seul coup, il faillit débrancher un des fils que l'infirmière lui avait mis.

_ Reddington ! calmez vous ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital.

_ Où ? Quel hôpital ? Lizzie ! Où est Lizzie ? Donald, où est elle ?

_ Calmez vous, allongez vous. Elisabeth est...

_ Quoi ? Donald, dites moi tout où je vous étripes.

_ Elisabeth a était enlevé. Dit il avec crainte et inquiétude.

_ Quoi ? Et vous êtes là, à mon chevet ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Allez la retrouver !

_ Je voulais heu je devais vous prévenir.

_ Dembe, où est il ? Dit il en regardant autour de lui. Red était très nerveux mais aussi très fatigué de s'être réveillé de façon si brutale.

_ Dembe est à sa recherche, il m'a demandé que je l'appelle à votre réveil.

_ Passez moi le téléphone.

Donald donna le téléphone à Red qui composa le numéro. Quelques sonneries plus tard.

_ Oui Dembe, ou en es tu dans tes recherches ? ...Oui je vais bien mais ça irais mieux si je savais où est Lizzie...D'accord, je te rappel.

_ Je suis désolé Reddington, je n'ai rien pu faire pendant l'accident, j'étais sonné et vous vous avez pris un gros coup sur la tête.

_ C'est vous qui allait en prendre un de gros coup sur la tête si vous ne retrouvez pas Lizzie. Et aussi pour une autre raison.

_ Laquelle ? Ressler n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait que Reddington les avait surpris lui et Elisabeth pendant cette soirée. Vous avez parlé pendant votre sommeil.

_ Ah oui ? Et je disais quoi ? Je détaillais la façon que j'allais vous tuer ?

_ Non, c'est comme si vous parliez à Elisabeth. Il eut un silence. Vous l'aimez.

Reddington regarda Ressler un moment.

_ Oui. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez. Et je ne laisserais personne s'immiscer entre elle et moi.

Lizzie se réveilla assis sur une chaise dans une cellule humide et allumée juste avec une petite lampe. Elle était attachée avec une corde qui faisait le tour de ses poignets, passé sous la chaise pour rejoindre ses pieds ainsi si elle tirait dans un sens ou dans l'autre elle en souffrirait. Pour compléter le tout elle avait un foulard entre les dents.

Alexandro s'approcha d'elle par derrière, puis lui caressa les cheveux Bonjour Mlle Elizabeth dit il avec un sourire étrange, il fit le tour d'elle pour se retrouver en face, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, mis ses mains sur ses genoux et continua avec son sourire, alors voici le fameux talon d'Achille de notre grand ami Raymond Reddington, c'est tellement drôle de pouvoir enfin lui faire du mal!

Pour simple réponse, Lizzie grogna, et plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

_Oh excusait moi je suis mal poli, il fit signe à une personne derrière Lizzie de venir enlever le foulard, et bien voilà, nous allons pouvoir parler maintenant.

_Je ne vous dirai rien! Et vous ne ferez jamais de mal à Red! Vous savez pourquoi? Dit elle furieusement. Il ne tient à personne!

_Mmmmh je ne s'aurai pas si sur de vous! La rumeur Mlle Elizabeth, la rum…

_Est une rumeur!

Il se leva lui caressa le visage et répondit mais vous ma chère n'êtes pas une rumeur. Nous allons donc nous amuser, je vais vous torturer, juste pour voir ensuite le visage de notre ami si mmmh si terrifier! Oh oui je vais le faire souffrir et me venger.

Il sortit de la cellule tout en rigolant laissant Lizzie seule dans la pièce.

Red était à peine remit qu'il décida de quitter l'hôpital, pour se mettre lui même à la recherche de Liz. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce lit.

Il appela Dembe pour le retrouver à la sortie de l'hôpital.

_ Dembe ! Quelle joie de te revoir, as-tu du nouveau à propos de Lizzie ? As-tu localiser Muchas ?

_ Raymond calme toi, tu n'aurais pas du quitter l'hôpital comme ça, tu es encore faible.

_ Faible ?! Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je suis faible ? Red était très sensible à ce genre de remarque. Surtout que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

_ Raymond, je dis ça pour toi. Et oui, je pense connaître le lieu où elle est détenue.

_ Et tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je devais m'y rendre avec le FBI quand tu m'a appelé. Et Ressler a dit que c'était une bêtise d'aller te chercher et qu'il aurait mieux valu que je prévienne l'hôpital de ta fuite.

_ Ah non mais je rêve, attends que je le revois ce Donald, il pensait peut-être sauvé Lizzie pour qu'elle lui tombe tout cuit dans ses bras ! Il perd rien pour attendre. Dit Red énervait. Vas y Dembe, allons à l'adresse que tu as eue.

Il fallut rouler pendant presque une heure, quand ils arrivèrent enfin, dans un endroit sombre, qui ressemblait à une zone industrielle.

Dembe se retourna dans la voiture pour s'adresser à Reddington.

_ Raymond, tu devrais rester dans la voiture. Dit-il inquiet.

_ Dembe, tu cherches vraiment les problèmes toi ! Je vais très bien. Et arrête de faire allusion à ça, veux tu ?

Reddington et Dembe s'infiltrèrent doucement, tuant furtivement quatre - cinq gardes qui étaient postés par-ci par-là.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une pièce qui était beaucoup plus grande que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vues. On pouvait entendre quelques exclamations, des voix graves, qui venaient de cette salle.

_ On doit pas être bien loin maintenant, fais attention Raymond. Dit Dembe qui était inquiet et qui ne pouvait pas le cacher.

_ Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Dembe ? Je vais vraiment m'énerver. Tu sais bien que quand ça concerne Lizzie, seul la mort peut m'empêcher d'aller voler à son secours.

_ Oui je sais. Le FBI va pas tarder, nous serons plus nombreux, on devrait attendre.

_ Depuis quand, tu attends le soutien du FBI toi ?

_ Raymond, il y a trop de gars. On va y laisser la peau.

_ Non, regarde faire l'artiste. Dit-il d'un ton sûr en relevant la tête.

Et là, Reddington se redressa et se dirigea vers cette salle, à découvert. Il marcha la tête haute, prêt à faire son spitch habituel.

_ Muchas ! Alexandro Muchas, montre toi ! C'est moi Raymond Reddington, je suis là.

Il continua à avancer et vit ce qu'il ne voulait jamais voir, Liz allonger par terre et apparemment, elle avait l'air de souffrir. Elle était repliée sur elle même.

_ Lizzie ! Lizzie ! Vous m'entendez ?

Et là Red entendit une voix qui lui était familière, mais néanmoins très dérangeante et qui savait éveiller chez lui, une sorte de colère, qui s'était, cette fois ci amplifiée à la vue de ce corps sans réaction et qui n'était autre que celui de celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Liz ne bougeait pas.

_ Raymond Reddington ! Tu m'a trouvé, wouah ! mais heu, tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ? tu sembles pas très en forme, je me trompe ?

_ Je le suis assez pour te faire payer, pour t'en avoir pris à la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Dit-il en regardant Muchas droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci pouvait voir dans les yeux de Reddington, toute la haine et la colère qui lui était exclusivement réservée. Red dégagé une impressionnante force. Même Dembe, alors habitué à voir Red en colère, là, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Liz ainsi. L'amour que Red a pour Liz est démesuré, pensait Dembe mais quelque part, il savait que Reddington l'aimait, même si il lui avait jamais dit ouvertement.

Red s'avança près de la cellule où était enfermé Liz. Muchas le laissa faire. Red s'accroupit, il appela Liz mais en vain.

_ Tu sais, tout à l'heure, c'était chaud avec ta Lizzie chérie, elle est vraiment craquante.

Reddington se releva et alla direct sur Muchas, celui ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Red mit son bras autour de lui pour serrer sa gorge.

_ La clef Muchas. Donne la clef !

Alexandro se mit à rire. Oh Raymond, mon cher, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire avec des fils, un minuteur et des explosifs. Nous allons tous mourir ici, mais j'aurai ma vengeance!

Dembe regarda Red avec un regard d'incompréhension, il savait ils auraient dut attendre l'équipe du FBI.

Red serra un peu plus son bras autour de son coup, qu'est ce que tu racontes.

_Une bombe, des que tu as ouvert la porte, tu nous as tous condamnés et tu as tué ta Lizzie! Tic Tac, il ne te reste plus que 5 minutes pour trouver la clé et partir mais bonne chance, car tu ne la trouveras jamais!

Red le repoussa violemment devant lui. Alexandro sortit tout d'un coup une arme de sous son manteau la dirigea vers Red, mais Dembe étant plus rapide lui tira dessus.

_Dembe mon frère nous devons trouver la clé de la cellule, il est hors de question de laisser Lizzie ici.

Red balaya d'un regard l'entrepôt mais ne trouva aucun indice sur la position de la clé et le minuteur continuait d'avancer trop vite au goût de Red.


End file.
